1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates generally to portable, inflatable swimming pools for children and, more particularly, to an inflatable swimming pool including a drawing board configured to enable a user of the swimming pool to draw and write on a drawing surface of the drawing board.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During the warm summer months, children enjoy cooling off by swimming and playing in swimming pools and the like. For younger children such as toddlers and infants, portable inflatable swimming pools have long been one such way of cooling off. Such pools are easily inflatable and may be positioned at any number of locations within the child's yard such as in the shade, the sun, on the front or back lawn, etc. as may be desired. By allowing for the selective positioning of the pool, the supervising adult may better manage the child's exposure to the sun and provide a soft landing area around the pool should the child slip and fall. In addition, the pool may be selectively positioned so that a supervising adult may be able to easily monitor the child from any number of locations around the pool. Such pools may be filled with water to a desired level using a garden hose. In this way, the supervising adult may maintain the water level within the pool at a safe level dependent on the age(s) and/or size(s) of the child(ren) using the pool. After use, these pools may be deflated and folded for relatively compact storage until its next use. Pools of this kind are generally constructed from plastic, which is durable, inexpensive, and provides a soft contact surface should the child fall or bump into the walls of the pool.
Known inflatable pools are provided in a number of shapes, sizes, and themes. In addition, these pools may be additionally equipped with amusement features including slides and inflatable elements.
Still, despite these amusement features, the need still exists to provide an inflatable swimming pool including additional amusement features to prolong the child's amusement with the pool and provide an enhanced play experience.